Snake Charmer
by Acacia Eastbramble
Summary: TrowaxOC. When the pilots get a new assignment they are suddenly thrust into a whole new world of gangs and conartists. When they finally find the key to bringing the gang down will Trowa be able to keep his emotions hidden behind his ever-crumbling mask?
1. Subject: Blood Viper

A/N: This is a DuoxOC so if you don't like DuoxOC stories then stop reading...

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam... Never will...

* * *

"Why exactly are we spying on a college girl?" Quatre asked as he looked up from the monitor.

"This isn't one of your scams to get a date is it Duo?" Trowa asked the brunette who was sitting back in his chair playing with his braid.

"Tch, no, she's not my type," Duo answered while rolling his eyes.

"She's a suspect in some recent gang dealings," Heero clarified.

"_She_ is?" Quatre asked in disbelief while pointing at the girl on the monitor, "But she looks so innocent."

"Well she's not; did you see the symbol on the back of her jacket?" Heero asked as he pointed to another monitor nearby.

"Yeah, what about it?" Quatre asked.

"It's the symbol of the Vipers, a gang that's been causing a lot of trouble lately," Heero answered.

"Isn't that a job for the local police?" Trowa asked as he gave Heero a questioning look.

"The local police can't handle them; they're way out of local league. They may even be out of our league," Heero replied.

"So why follow the girl? Surely there are other more active gang members," Wu-fei asked with disdain.

"You'd think so, but surprisingly she's their top agent even at the young age of nineteen," Duo answered before Heero had a chance.

"She's also believed to have a blood relation to the gang leader," Heero said vaguely.

"She's his daughter," Duo clarified while leaning back in his chair.

"We _think_ she's his daughter," Heero said harshly as he glared at the American.

"She's the youngest member of the gang, she's been a member of the gang almost her entire life; I'm pretty sure she's his daughter," Duo countered then stuck his tongue out at Heero, "Plus, why don't we just ask the hostage."

* * *

"What's your name?" Heero asked the hostage bitterly. 

"Name's Tails, what's it to you?" the young man spat back.

"Tails, somehow I doubt that's your real name, so what's your real name? And I want the truth this time," Heero demanded as he pulled his gun out.

"Hey, hey there's no reason to pull the gun. My name's Rupert Spitz," the man stuttered a bit nervously.

"Yeah, Tails is definitely better," Duo said with a chuckle.

"Who are you working for?" Heero asked.

"How do you know I'm working for somebody? Maybe I fly solo," Tails retorted as he faced away from Heero and Duo only to realize the other pilots were standing behind him.

Heero reached for the man's right sleeve and pulled it up to where it showed the underside of his forearm. "The Viper symbol; what's the gang leader's name?" Heero asked after letting go of the man's arm.

"Fangs, I figured you keeners would have figured that out already," Tails said with a bitter chuckle.

"I meant his real name, damnit!" Heero shouted as he pounded his fist on the table.

"Whoa, chill man. Nobody knows the boss's real name," Tails said nervously.

"Do you know this girl?" Duo asked as he held up a picture of the girl from before.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone knows Blood," Tails said while nodding repeatedly.

"Blood? That's her name?" Trowa asked from behind the man, making him jump from the deepness of Trowa's voice.

"Yeah, yeah, Blood Viper, she our number one," Tails replied a bit afraid of making any of the others angry.

"Number one? As in number one agent, number one priority?" Duo asked while leaning closer towards the man with his hand on his gun.

"She's our number one everything, the boss ordered us to give our lives for her if we have to. Yeah, yeah, she's real important to Fangs," Tails stammered.

"So she's heavily protected," Quatre mused to himself.

"No way man, Blood doesn't need protection. She's the most dangerous of all of us, she's got venom," Tails said with a proud and defiant laugh.

"Venom, like poison?" Wu-fei asked from the man's other side.

"Yeah, yeah, she can bring anyone down. She's the top all the way around; assassinations, con, robbery, you name it and she's the best at it," Tails bragged.

"We meant poison as in literal poison; is that how she gets her victims?" Duo asked harshly; he knew Tails was simply biding time.

"No, no man. You misunderstand, venom is her kill method," Tails replied calmly; these guys weren't so scary.

"Do you have his cell phone?" Heero asked Quatre who nodded, pulled it out, and then handed it to Heero, "Call her."

"I can't call her if my hands are tied," Tails said in hopes they wouldn't catch him.

"Nice try, slick, but we'll hold the phone for you," Duo answered with a grin.

"What's the number?" Heero demanded.

"It's under Blood V," Tails replied in defeat. Heero dialed the number, put the phone on speaker and held the microphone end up to Tails mouth.

"Blood," the girl answered on the other end of the line.

"Hey Blood, it's Tails," Tails said while looking at the pilots nervously.

"Hey Tails, what's the news?" Blood replied cheerfully.

"Fangs says to watch your step cause there are pits everywhere," Tails said without making eye contact with any of the pilots.

"You got it, I'll be sure to thank Fangs for his concern later. So how goes the hunt?" Blood asked casually.

"The mongoose is a tricky animal and it's got us running at the moment but I'm sure I don't need to tell you about it," Tails replied as casually as he could manage.

"I hear what you're saying and I feel your pain, Tails. I'll catch up with you on the game trail a little later. Blood out," the girl said then hung up.

The pilots all looked at each other in a confused manner. "What the hell was that about?" Trowa asked after a moment.

"I just told her Fangs says to watch her step," Tails answered with a shrug.

"He warned her about us. We're the mongoose, pits are traps and deceptions, and the hunt is a heist they're going to pull soon. And by answering that she feels his pain she's saying that she's sorry he got caught but by saying she'll catch up with him on the game trail she's saying she knows he'll get away and she'll see him later today. But she won't," Duo clarified menacingly as he turned his attention to Tails who had a look of pure fear on his face.

* * *

A/N: So that's the first chapter... yay... Tell me if you like it! I know the gang lingo is kinda weird but I'm not in a gang and therefore don't know what I'm talking about... But that's okay, right? ; ) 


	2. unexpected Ally

A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever so just to repay you people I'm making this chapter extra long so be happy. Also this is no longer a DuoxOC like I said in the first chapter... It is now a TrowaxOC because she doesn't suit Duo at all... Anyway on with the show! I mean story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam but Jade/Blood Viper and Conner/Scales are mine! No touchy!

Chapter Two: Unexpected Ally

"Yo, Fangs it's Blood, let me in," Blood said when she reached the door of a not-so-inconspicuous-looking mansion's gate.

"Yeah, yeah, Blood sure thing," A voice said over the intercom then the gate opened and Blood drove her Viper in.

* * *

"So where's Tails?" Blood asked as she strolled into the mansion and threw her leather jacket on one of the couches.

"He's dead," a man said as he walked down the stairs near the door.

"You serious, Fangs?" Blood asked with sudden alarm.

"He was being held hostage when he called you," the tall red-headed man said as he reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah I know that, but Fangs? He was the best; he's gotten away from the fuzz before, no problem," Blood replied while shaking her head causing her curly red hair to bounce around her pale face.

"We aren't dealing with the fuzz anymore; we're in the big leagues now. We'll have to up our game; we're playing against the Preventers now," Fangs said as he moved a piece of hair out from in front of Blood's face, "And Tails wasn't our best, you are."

"He was like a brother to me, Fangs," Blood said as she looked down at the floor.

"I know, but you've gotta just move on Jade," Fangs replied softly; he was one of the few people who called her by her real name.

"Yeah I know. But come on, he was my right hand man, who's gonna be my assist now?" Jade asked while looking up at the older man.

"I've got just the man," Fangs said then he clapped his hands and young man in his early twenties walked in, he had short, light brown, shaggy hair and dark, almost black, brown eyes, "His name is Conner, Conner Spitz. He's Tails' younger brother."

"Nice to meet you Conner," Jade said as she shook his hand and marveled at how tall he was.

"Always an honor to meet the best, Blood," Conner said with a suave smile.

"Thanks, so your real name is Conner but what's your call?" Jade asked as she tried to avoid feeling small under his intense stare.

"Scales," Conner answered as he put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Well Scales, I had better brief you on the hunt or you might feel left out," Jade said as she grabbed her jacket and headed toward one of the bookcases in a room nearby with Conner close behind her.

"By the way, when we're not on the hunt, you can call me Jade," Jade said as she pulled one of the books out which moved the bookcase to the right revealing a door.

"Alright Jade, then you can call me Conner. You should know, I've already been briefed," Conner said as he took the book out of Jade's hand and put it back in its spot causing the bookshelf to move back to its original position.

"Well we've got a couple hours to kill before we're due back here, what do you say I teach you the ropes?" Jade asked as she turned and walked toward the front door once again.

"I've been in the gang long enough to know the ropes," Conner said as he followed.

"The ropes at number one are much higher," Jade said as she walked through the front door.

* * *

"So, has she come out yet?" Duo asked with a bored yawn.

"No Duo, for the third time she has _not_ come out yet," Heero answered with irritation.

"Here she comes," Trowa said as he zoomed in on Blood's car leaving the driveway.

"About time," Duo muttered as he leaned forward to get a better look at the screen, "Who's the guy?"

"Boyfriend?" Quatre suggested.

"Nah, we would have had something more about him. Trowa, can you get a good picture of his face so maybe we can identify him later?" Heero asked.

"Already done; I'll run it through the files," Trowa replied as he slid over to another computer and started typing away at the keyboard, "It may take a minute."

Wu-fei watched the screen with unusual intensity for a few moments. "His name is Conner," he blurted out.

"How'd you catch that?" Duo asked. "I can read her lips; she said Conner," Wu-fei reiterated.

"Well that narrows it down a lot," Trowa said as he typed in the new found information. "Conner Spitz, brother of Rupert Spitz, he's twenty-two years old. He's been arrested twice in the past three years, once for con and another for robbery and murder," Trowa read off the screen, "Says here he's been affiliated with the Vipers for around four years and is a suspect in three con cases, seven robberies, four murders, and countless armed assaults."

They all sat there speechless for a moment. "We've got to watch out for that one," Quatre murmured quietly.

"Blood's record isn't any better," Trowa stated.

"It couldn't be much worse," Quatre countered.

"Blood Viper, her real name is Jade O'Connell. She's been in the gang for as long as anyone's known her. But get this, she goes to a high standard school and despite constant absences she has a straight _A_ average," Trowa said in disbelief, "And her criminal record is totally clean. She's never been arrested; not even a parking ticket. She's spotless. And yet she's been the suspect in over a dozen cons, countless robberies, and eighteen murders."

This sudden gain in information stunned the pilots into silence.

"She's good," Duo muttered.

"She's clever," Heero corrected.

"We've got to follow her and see if we can get her alone to take her hostage," Heero said after another moment of silence.

"Any volunteers?" Duo asked sarcastically.

"I'll do it," Trowa said with all severity as he stood from his place at the computer.

"You think you can handle it Trowa?" Duo asked mockingly.

"Maybe," Trowa said as he grabbed a non-descript jacket and headed out the door.

"That was comforting," Duo muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Trowa knew exactly where she was because of the access to all of the security cameras in the city from his phone, so she wasn't hard to find. The problem was how to approach her with Conner around. Trowa settled for tailing her for awhile.

* * *

"Did you notice the guy following us this whole time?" Jade asked as she continued to face forward as she and Conner continued walking down the street.

"Guy with long bangs? Yeah, he's been trailing us for a few blocks now," Conner said with a slight glance back over his shoulder.

"We need to lose him. They know I'm in the gang but they don't know how you are connected so we'll go with the plan to shake him okay?" Jade asked as she looked over at Conner.

"You got it," Conner said with a smirk as he pulled her down an alleyway.

* * *

Trowa couldn't very well follow them down the alleyway without giving himself away so he settled for a sidelong glance into it just to see if they were still there. Oh, they were still there alright. Jade's back was pressed against the wall and Conner was kissing her with one arm against the wall and the other around her waist. It would have convinced Trowa had he not noticed how guarded Jade's stance was despite the intense kiss. But he knew better, he continued down the street but walked into a nearby café across the street to watch them.

* * *

"Think we convinced him?" Conner asked as he pulled away but left his hand on her hip.

"I don't know; I bet we did though. It was pretty convincing," Jade said as she leaned her head back against the wall with slight pink dusting her cheeks.

"I'll say," Conner replied with a slight smirk.

"Don't get any ideas, Spitz," Jade countered icily.

"You got it, O'Connell," Conner said as he pushed off the wall and put his hands in his pockets.

"We follow the plan as agreed; I'll meet you at the car in half an hour, if you aren't there I assume the worst, you do the same," Jade said as she turned and walked down the alleyway.

* * *

As soon as Trowa saw that Conner was a good distance away, he left the café and went down the alley after Jade.

* * *

Jade had expected him to follow her but not so fast, she struggled to move quickly and still keep her footsteps quiet. He was gaining on her and she knew it, she had to think of an escape quickly. She cut down a side alley and noted that it had started to snow a little. When she reached the end of the alley she realized it was a dead end but as soon as she turned around to run back she came face to face with Trowa in all his intimidating, 6' 6" glory.

"I guess I don't have to tell you that you can't escape," Trowa said as he pulled a gun out from under his jacket.

Jade had a few options on this one. She could surrender then try to escape later, try to escape now and risk getting shot, she could play innocent, she could stall until Conner realized she'd been caught, or she could try to convince him to let her go.

"Put your hands behind our head and face the wall," Trowa ordered with quiet severity.

She did as she was told but when he tried to handcuff her she whipped around and tried to punch him but he dodged, backhanded her then put the gun to her head while holding the hair on the back of her head.

"I suggest you come quietly if you want to live," Trowa said harshly as he pulled back on her curly, red hair.

Then something happened; something that shocked him a lot. She stopped struggling and tears started to form in her emerald green eyes as she was forced to look up at the overcast sky.

"Please don't kill me," she pleaded pitifully without even trying to look at him, she gulped then closed her eyes and shuddered a bit, "Please."

"I won't if you cooperate," Trowa said softly, "Now are you going to come quietly?"

Jade nodded and shuddered a little and he loosened his hold on her hair and turned her around to face the wall again. She allowed herself to be handcuffed and held up against the wall while Trowa sent a premade voice mail to the guys that told them to track his phone to his location; they'd come within fifteen minutes.

"Why are you so afraid, surely you knew what you were doing is wrong," Trowa said softly.

"I never knew I'd get caught," she replied quietly with a sniffle.

"You really thought you would continue to get away with this? Why did you choose to do this sort of thing, I've seen your school records, you are perfectly capable of doing better things," Trowa asked as he turned her so her face wasn't smashed up against the cold brick wall.

What he saw shocked him; she was shaking and the bangs that were curling around her face were wet with tears and her freckled face was flushed from crying, he knew she was a petite girl but she seemed even smaller now the way she was huddled up.

"I chose nothing, I was born and this is what I am. I've been expected to fill my father's footsteps my entire life and so far I have," Jade answered solemnly.

"What about your mother, what does she think of this?" Trowa asked with a little shock.

"My mother is dead," she replied coldly, after a moment of silence she continued, "She was killed by one of the Vipers' rival gangs. That's when I started down this path."

Just as Trowa was about to speak the other pilots came rushing in with their hands on their guns.

"She's cooperating?" Heero asked as he stepped forward and forced her to face him.

"About as quiet as they come," Trowa answered with a glance toward Jade who made eye contact.

"Let's get her back to HQ," Duo said as they lead her to the nondescript van and took her back to police HQ where they split up in two cars, met up at the airport and took a Preventer plane back to Preventer HQ.

* * *

"Has she said anything yet?" Heero asked as he looked past Duo at Jade.

"Not a word since we got on the plane, it's been almost six hours and she hasn't even complained about being hungry," Duo said with a sigh.

"I'll get Trowa, it's his turn to watch her," Heero said as he went off to find Trowa in the rather large private jet.

* * *

"Duo said that you haven't said a word since the beginning of the flight," Trowa said as he entered the room she was being held in.

"I had nothing to say," Jade said as she looked up at him solemnly.

"Aren't you hungry?" Trowa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A bit," Jade answered though truth be told she was starving.

"Do you want something to eat?" Trowa asked more pointedly.

"It would be appreciated," Jade replied bluntly. Trowa nodded and left the small room.

* * *

"She's hungry," Trowa said when all of the other pilots looked at him oddly as he got food out of the small kitchen.

"She didn't say anything to me," Duo said with a shrug.

"You didn't ask," Trowa said bluntly as he walked back into the small room.

* * *

Trowa closed the door behind him and set the food down on the small table then walked over and unlocked the handcuffs so she could eat.

"What makes you think I won't try to get away?" Jade asked as she rubbed her wrists tenderly.

"What makes you think you could?" Trowa countered as he offered her a plate of various fruits.

"Touché," Jade said as she flashed him a grin before taking a piece of apple off the plate.

"Why do you only choose to talk to me?" Trowa asked suddenly.

"You're the only one that seems interesting," she replied after swallowing a bite of apple.

"How so? I'm certainly not the most talkative," Trowa asked with a slight frown.

"You hide your emotions behind a mask, but the mask is only partial and the part that is left is beginning to crack. And who said the interesting people are the most talkative, it's always the quiet ones you know," Jade explained; the last part was almost teasing.

"You don't like what you do, do you?" Trowa asked after scrutinizing her for a minute.

"What does it matter? I do what I do and so it's done with," Jade said dismissively.

"Would you rather do something else?" Trowa asked.

"Yes but I can't anymore, I'm too well known, I'm stuck on the wrong straight and narrow," Jade said a bit sadly.

"Maybe you could. You could give us information about the Vipers and any other gangs and in return I can get your record wiped," Trowa suggested.

"I could never sell out my own father and plus you may be able to wipe my record but you can't clear my name," Jade said as she shook her head fiercely.

"We can give you a new name, a whole new name, a new first name, a new last name, anything," Trowa countered, "And as for selling out your father, think of all he's done for you. Was it him who started the gang or your mother?"

"Don't bring my mother into this; she had nothing to do with it! She tried her best to shelter me from that life as long as possible but it killed her!" Jade shouted as tears welled up again in her emerald eyes.

"Think of it this way; do you want anyone to have to go through what you've had to go through? Because you can stop it," Trowa said soothingly. Jade just nodded and shuddered slightly from the impact of the tears. "Will you help us Jade?" Trowa asked softly. Jade nodded again and manage calm herself enough to continue eating.

* * *

So? Huh? Huh? Like? Dislike? Improvement? Tell me please! Review or it takes even longer to update! Satta out! 


End file.
